Hot Blood - TaecSu
by anakYaDong
Summary: Strong Man. Rough Man. If you don't change… you cannot live. Drabble. TaecSu. Gaje. shonen-ai. alur cepat.


Disclaimer: 2PM belongs to God, JYP Entertainment and their self. This Fic is mine.

Genre: Fluff, Romance, Drama maybe. ^_^

Rated: K-T

Pairing: TaecSu

Warning: Semi-Canon(?) Drabble. Alur yang cepat. Setting yang . Sulit dimengerti. Typo(s)

A/N: W buat ff ini selagi nonton Hot Blood – Documentary-nya 2PM n 2AM. This is real but also not real. Karena ada beberapa kejadian yang sebenarnya tidak terjadi This is not my first fanfic. W berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tetap IC (In Character). I will give you my best! Mian, kalo gaje. Selamat menikmati. ^_*

Summary: Strong Man. Rough Man. If you don't change… you cannot live. Hot Blood.

Don't Like. Don't Read.  
&

Hot Blood – TaecSu

Ruang Latihan, Gedung JYP.

Pemuda-pemuda bermata sipit – khas warga Korea – tampak meliukkan tubuh mereka layaknya penari profesional, namun mereka bukanlah hanya penari, karena mereka juga bernyanyi dengan serius. Mereka adalah _trainer_ di JYP Entertainment. Ya, JYP Entertainment yang telah melahirkan artis besar seperti Rain. Dan mereka adalah _trainer_ di tempat itu.

Jin Young, sang _CEO_, menghentikan latihan mereka. Ia ingin para _trainer_ tersebut memperkenalkan diri mereka dalam acara "Hot Blood" yang akan mereka ikuti.

Seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan senyuman manis berkata "_Annyeong haseyo_. Saya, Kim Junsu yang berumur 20 tahun." Ia adalah pemuda ketiga yang memperkenalkan dirinya pagi itu. Iapun bernyanyi dengan suara khasnya.

Sekarang, hanya tersisa tiga pemuda, dan kini giliran pemuda dengan syal abu-abu. "_Annyeong haseyo_. Saya bernama Ok Taec Yeon. Saya berumur 20 tahun." Teriakanpun terdengar dari ruangan itu.

Lokasi Pemotretan.

Saat ini, pemuda bernama Taec Yeon tampak terlelap di dalam bus. Di sebelah Taec Yeon, malah Seul Ong tampak lebih terlelap. Pada akhirnya, Taec Yeon terbangun lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Nichkhun yang bernyanyi untuk Seul Ong. Menina-bobokan pemuda itu.

Namun, dimana pemuda itu? Kim Junsu.

Dorm.

Junsu dengan _hoodie_-nya, bersama Chansung membangunkan member lain yang tinggal satu lantai dengan mereka. Mereka bersemayam di lantai 2 dorm. Oh.. ternyata pemuda jangkung, Ok Taec Yeon, terlelap di dorm dengan lantai yang berbeda. Ia terlelap tanpa baju atasan di lantai 4 dorm.

Sulit untuk saling bertemu, kalau seperti itu. Iyakan?

Ruang Latihan.

Akhirnya, mereka terlihat bersama. Tapi, apa ini? Taec Yeon berdiri membelakangi Junsu yang duduk di sampingnya. Taec Yeon berbincang akrab dengan pemuda yang duduk di depannya, Wooyoung.

Lalu, Kim Junsu?

Junsu mencoba mendengarkan _Manager Hyung_ yang sedang berbicara. Namun, Tubuh besar Taec Yeon yang berdiri di depannya menyulitkan Junsu untuk mendengarkan _hyung_ tersebut dengan baik. 'Taec Yeon… aku ingin mendengarkan _Manager Hyung_ juga.' Perlahan, Taec Yeon melangkah mundur meninggalkan _spot_ untuk Junsu. Ia lebih memilih untuk bersama Seul Ong di barisan belakang.

Kenapa?

Camp di Pulau. 

Ketika mereka sampai di pulau, Taec Yeon menanti ramen yang dibuat oleh Wooyoung, namun Junsu memakan ramennya bersama Chansung.

Ada apa ini? Mungkin mereka memang tidaklah dekat. Tidak seperti perkiraanku.

Malam harinya, para member bersiap-siap dengan talent show yang akan mereka lakukan. Penampilan pertama adalah Junsu dan member dorm lantai 2. Mereka menampilkan alunan acapella yang indah. Mereka tampak kurang puas dengan nilai yang dibelikan oleh juri. Setelahnya, Taec Yeon dan member dorm lantai 4 yang tampil. Junsu melepas tawanya karena penampilan mereka. Dan mereka mendapat nilai yang lebih baik dari juri. Sekarang giliran Junsu dan kawan-kawan menampilkan pertunjukan kedua mereka. Kali ini, tatapan Taec Yeon tidak teralihkan dari Junsu. Namun pada akhirnya, Taec Yeon tetap teralihkan dengan kehadiran Jaebum di sana.

Lagi-lagi….

Keesokkan harinya.

Mereka berlatih bersama seorang penyanyi _master_. Taec Yeon tersenyum hangat, bukan karena latihan itu tapi karena Junsu duduk di sampingnya.

Keesokkan harinya, Jam 6 pagi.

Mereka harus latihan fisik di tengah menusuknya udara dingin. Mereka harus latihan fisik tanpa baju atasan di tengah lapangan dengan suhu rendah. Taec Yeon mulai membuka jaket dan kaosnya, perlahan ia menoleh pada Junsu yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Taec Yeon menatap iba pada Junsu yang tampak kedinginan, meniup-niup telapak tangannya. 'Ia terlihat begitu ringkih.'

Siang harinya Junsu hanya bisa menatap Taec Yeon bingung sekaligus cemas. Darah mengalir dari hidung Taec Yeon, setelah ia menerima tantangan dari seorang petinju, pelatih mereka yang selanjutnya.

Saat makan siang, memang benar mereka tidak makan semeja. Walau begitu, bagi orang yang saling berhadapan, memandang satu sama lain – walau jaraknya jauh – bukanlah hal yang mustahil saat itu.

Setelah makan siang, sebuah _BBoy_ popular-lah yang menjadi pelatih mereka berikutnya. Junsu tampak sangat bersemangat melihat pertunjukkan _dance_ mereka. Tepukan tangannya terdengar begiru keras. Taec Yeon, si kekar yang duduk di sebelah Junsu, hanya tersenyum sinis melihat aksi _dance_ tersebut. Ia seolah berkata 'aku juga bisa _dance_ seperti itu, Junsu-ya'

Kini giliran Junsu yang memperlihatkan aksi _dance_-nya. Sedangkan Taec Yeon, terpaku dengan senyum lembut yang terulas di bibirnya. Mereka diajarkan beberapa gerakan baru yang akan dijadikan gerakan untuk tes nantinya.

Saat tes berlangsung, Taec Yeon hanya bisa tersenyum – lega – sumringah karena lagi-lagi Junsu-lah yang duduk di sampingnya. Saat giliran Taec Yeon untuk tampil selesai, semua antusias melihat penampilannya. Dalam matanya tersirat 'Kau lihat itu, Junsu ya? Aku juga bisa _dance_ seperti mereka.' Namun Junsu malah merapat, mendekati Jinwoon yang duduk di sebelah kirinya, membuat Taec Yeon bersorak tanpa senyum di sisi kanannya.

Kali ini, Mr. Typoon mendatangi mereka untuk berbagi ilmunya tentang _rap_. "Uoohhh…." Ungkap Taec Yeon kagum dengan skill _rap_ Junsu yang duduk di sebelahnya. Di tengah penjelasan Mr. Typoon tentang tes _rap_ kali ini, sempat-sempatnya pemuda jangkung itu melirik Junsu.

Setelah menginap beberapa malam di pulau. Waktu untuk kembali ke Seoul-pun tiba. Pemuda-pemuda gagah tersebut mulai mengambil gambar dengan Handphone dan kamera pribadi mereka. Begitu juga dengan Junsu dan Taec Yeon. Junsu mengambil gambar dirinya dengan Junho dan Doojoon di dalam dorm. Ia juga berfoto bersama Seul Ong, namun Taec Yeon malah mengganggu, melempari Seul Ong dengan salju setelahnya. Hal ini memulai semuanya, mereka saling melempar salju satu sama lain. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Taec Yeon tersenyum manatap Junsu yang menikmati permainan singkat mereka.

Ruang Latihan

Setibanya di Seoul, mereka diberikan misi yang baru lagi. Mereka akan mengadakan pertunjukan dan mempromosikan acara itu. Taec Yeon tampak sangat tidak fokus mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang penulis. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau Doojoon yang duduk di sebelahnya terlihat amat sangat akrab dengan Junsu. Doojoon memijat dan memainkan tangannya di bahu junsu, bahkan bermain dengan helain rambut junsu. Yang membuat Taec Yeon lebih frustasi adalah Junsu yang sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sentuhan Doojoon. Ia terlihat nyaman – biasa saja.

Kedatangan seorang _MC popular_ yang akan membantu mereka promosi, merubah suasana menjadi lebih riuh. Senyum canggung terpatri di wajah Taec Yeon, ketika _MC_ menggoda Junsu yang tampak malu-malu sekaligus senang dengan rencana mereka yang akan promosi kepada siswi sekolahan. Ekspresi Taec Yeon terlihat tak rela. Pada akhirnya acara tersebut berjalan sesuai dengan rencana.

Keseokan harinya.

_Self Camera_. Seluruh member yang masih bertahan diberikan masing-masing kamera. Mereka harus merekam kegitan yang mereka lakukan. Untuk itu Junsu merekam dengan kameranya dan ia mendekati Taec Yeon yang sibuk dengan laptop. Junsu merekam dirinya dengan kamera itu, namun kenapa Taec Yeon yang mendominasi kamera? Meraka berbincang dan mengakhiri rekaman itu dengan tertawa bersama. Bahkan, kisah Taec Yeon dan Junsu belum dimulai.

FIN

A/N: Semoga reader gak kecewa ama tulisan w ini. Mian Cuma ampe di sini. ff taecsu pertama. Dan bukan yang terakhir. Sebenarnya Hot Blood belum selesai ampe di sini, tapi ff w ampe disni j…


End file.
